In the related art, a solid-state imaging element which converts an incident energy beam into a charge is widely known (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3). In particular, in a charge-coupled device in a medical field and the like, a large-sized pixel is required. This is because the number of times a charge is transferred can be reduced by using the large-sized pixel.